


Turn The Lights Off, Harvey

by Lycaran



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Songfic, This is my first batman fic so fuck if I know what I'm doing, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaran/pseuds/Lycaran
Summary: Basically, just little song fic I kinda did on impulse after listening to the song Turn The Lights Off way to many times in one day.





	Turn The Lights Off, Harvey

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much of anything in the past few months, so, apologies this isn't really the best, and I'm still trying to figure out how to write Harvey and Two Face's personalities. Italics = Lyrics, Bold = Two Face.

_ Don't go in there, you'll become one, freaky creatures, monster party_

Harvey woke up, he was groggy. There was a stinging pain in his face. And he felt like he was hit by a truck. He could barely remember what happened before he blacked out. But he had a nagging concern it was why he was in the hospital. He brought a hand up to the side of his face, grimacing when he felt bandages. He tried to glance around, before being hit by the more pressing concern that he couldn’t _ feel _ the eye on his bandaged side moving, or see anything out of it, at that much.

**_"Eyes of yellow, scales and feathers, tails and tethers, turn the lights off,"_**

Someone was speaking now, voice gruff and loud. But it wasn't in his ear. It was in his head. Of course it was, leave it to him to wind up in a hospital and still have to deal with this god damned-

**Don't go cursing me when you got half our face burned off.**

...what.

_Bend the nightmare, you control it, artful dodger, easy does it_

He tried to sit up, looking around with bleary eyes. Harv had to be kidding. He wasn't that important to-

Memories came in flashes, searing flashes like burns, searing themselves back into place. The feeling of flames blasting his body, his face, everything burned. It felt like his blood was in a blaze, his face was sizzling, it was numb it was-

His thoughts, his memories, froze when his eyes landed on the mirror. Seeing the damage, the carnage, the fleshy remnants of half his face, teeth that poked through the side, the bulging eye that looked bloodshot, like it hadn't been closed in ages. He felt sick.

**Easy does it.**

_Shut the closet, get under the covers, snakes and lovers, turn the lights off_

He bolted back, he saw him speak in the mirror. He saw those charred remains of a face- HIS FACE! Staring at him. He raised his hand, shaky and unsteady to put the bedside mirror face down. This couldn't be happening. What did he do!? He was just trying to protect Gotham. To do the city legal justice!

**Why don't you turn it down on that then? Clearly isn't working.**

_Everybody wants to get taken for turns!_

**Don't you think you've been control of to long? Been to 'Gotham can be saved'!?!? Look where it got us!**

He felt the shift before he saw it, the way his hand steadied, the way his face twisted in a snarl, painfully pulling at still healing tissue. The hand slammed onto the table, growl pouring out as the beast wiped away the saliva from that gaping wound in their cheek. "**Let me take my turn**." The voice was gravlier, heavier, crueler. And one he never liked to hear on the outside.

_To see how bright the fire inside of us burns_

"**Unless you want to do something to stop me, Harvey.** " His body sat up shakily, scarred hand- he didn't remember how or what caused it- taking through hair that had been bleached white. " **Or do you not have the will?**" The tone was condescending, taunting, he didn't even need to look at them to hear the snarl on his face. They turned, legs dangling over the side of the hospital bed.

He wanted to scream in pain when he got up.

_And everybody wants to get evil tonight!_

"**That's what I thought.**" Their body was stumbling out of the room. They were not going to be stuck here. Not when the fucker who did this to them was still alive! They were going to- Going to-

There was a twitch, a conflict. Something not lining up. A part for true justice. A part for violent murder.

They looked back at the bedside table, familiar metal gleaming at them like a beacon.

_But all good devil's masquerade under the light_

The coin.

They half stumbled back, unscarred hand grasping it. It was damaged. Just like them.

They let out a dry laugh.

Yeah.

This would work.


End file.
